


Orange Trees

by lahdolphin



Series: I Belong by the Sea [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahdolphin/pseuds/lahdolphin
Summary: Vivi and Nami spend an afternoon hidden away in Nami's grove of orange trees.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Series: I Belong by the Sea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787068
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Orange Trees

So far, Vivi had only discovered two places on the Merry where you could not smell the salt of the sea.

The first was the kitchen, which was always coated in a heavy layer of comforting smoke and fragrant food. Red meat and fish were the strongest scenes besides the smoke, followed by herbs and pepper. If Robin was sitting at the table with a book, the scent of her coffee would be stronger than anything else.

The second place that did not smell of the sea was in Nami’s grove of orange trees, where the scent of citrus and dirt was stronger than the salt of the sea and the smoke coming from the kitchen.

On the quarterdeck near those trees, there was a sense of peace, despite the sounds of familiar chaos from the rest of the crew. Hidden in those trees, Vivi could hardly hear Zoro snoring as he slept against the main mast, or the cheering of Luffy, Chopper, and Carue as Usopp showed them his latest invention to catch giant fish. If Sanji was off trying to woo Robin, it was inside the kitchen where Vivi could near hear his poetic ramblings.

Nami sat next to her on a blanket in a tiny swimsuit, her fingers carefully peeling another orange. Her fingers glistened with sweet juice under the midday sun, but there was no pulp dirtying her fingers. The motion was smooth and natural, and Vivi was entranced.

“You’re staring,” Nami said. Vivi’s eyes moved up from her hands to her face. Nami smiled and winked. “I can’t blame you.”

Vivi laughed. “I’m still amazed at how you keep the peel in one piece."

“Well, there is that, but I meant because this bikini looks amazing on me.”

Vivi looked over Nami, paying more attention to the swimsuit in question. She felt herself flush with heat and she could not even blame the sun on this cloudy day.

Nami laughed and ate a slice of orange. "I don't mean to tease you," she said, not sounding sorry at all, "but you're just so cute."

It was then that Vivi felt bold in a way she never had before joining this crew. She does not know who was to blame—Luffy for his unwavering strength, Zoro for his assuredness, Sanji for his tenacity, Usopp for his cowardly bravery, Chopper for his drive, or Robin for her cold confidence. Most likely, it was Nami, who was the boldest, most beautiful woman Vivi had ever met. Regardless of how it started, or whose fault it was, Vivi knew what she wanted and she was not afraid to take it.

She leaned forward and kissed Nami slowly, the taste of orange lingering on her lips. When she pulled back, Nami's cheeks were a rosy red.

"I don't mean to tease you," Vivi said, smiling mischievously. 

Nami glared, her expression more childish than hateful, and ate another orange slice. Vivi was sure her laughter could be heard ringing across the Merry.

**Author's Note:**

> I named this series after a line from "Orange Trees" by Marina and just had to name a fic after the song to go along with it. I'm still hoping to do more with this series where Vivi's part of the crew. I have a couple of gen fics in mind--how they hide her identity/her first bounty, time skip, power ups for both her and Carue, and a few others.
> 
> **[Tumblr](http://lahdolphin.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lahdolphin)**


End file.
